


Прочее ‒ соль

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Для голосования:fandom All Space 2020 – "Прочее — соль"
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Прочее ‒ соль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vsyaplottrava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/gifts).



Кометой, взмахом амарантовых локонов, шорохом шёлковых юбок, лаской и силой, последней вспышкой — прошла.

Исчезла в долю мгновения.

— Звезды говорят, что победа будет за нами. — Волосы Эмилин Холдо в этом походе были светло-лиловыми, под цвет выдержанного гаталентского чая.

— От всей души желаю, чтобы это стало правдой. — Пожалуй, Лея бы не отказалась признать, что это её любимый цвет.

Вице-адмирал сложила гибкие руки в замок. Всегда знала чуть больше, чем говорила. Умела видеть в звёздных картах. 

— Ты и без меня знаешь, что так и будет. — С рыцарственной уверенностью она вскинула голову. 

Так и было: всегда. 

На их звёздных картах так мало оставалось. 

Остановила, рассеяла, победила. Львиным прыжком. Метеором сквозь чёрные армады. 

Звёзды остались равнодушны и правы.

***

Осторожно, но стараясь не терять времени, Лея перед походным зеркалом убирала в причёску тяжёлые косы. Принцессины грёзы развеялись прахом среди битв и утрат. Распались на осколки, потерялись на долгом пути.

Дымчато-голубые глаза Эмилин смотрели строго на прощанье и запрещали горевать. И знали, что сила пребудет, а прочее — соль Крейта. Кроваво-алая — чуть тронешь. 

Сжав руки, Лея в зеркальных глубинах искала себя — и видела всех призраков, что стояли сонмом за усталыми плечами. Звёздные туманности былых адмиралов. 

Она бы поправила сплетённые пряди под гребнем генерала Органы. Как никому не позволено: и теперь, и никогда прежде. 

Скорбеть вот только было некогда. Лишь серебрилась в венце из волос многолетняя горечь. До последнего вздоха теперь — только победа. 

Растворилась среди светил. Во льдах зеркал. 

Прошла — быстрым рукопожатием, обещанием, прощением, шёпотом: «Сила — пребудет!»

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Прочее — соль"


End file.
